Lala's FanFiction
by Miknel-san
Summary: Lala writes a FanFiction about her life with Rito mixed with the Magical Kyouko Show and reads it to Rito. Some characters might be OOC. (More detail later.)


**My A/N **Okay, this is a different kind of FanFiction. It's a FanFiction about Lala writing a FanFiction. Enjoy.

**Lala's A/N **"It's finally done." Lala says as she leans back in her chair and looks at the computer screen, smiling at her work.

"Lala dinner's ready." Came Rito's voice from the living room of the Devilukean sister's part of the house.

Lala presses a button on her desk that opens her door, "Rito, good timing. I want to show you something, come here." She says.

Rito pokes his head in cautiously, "What is it?" He asks fearful thinking it is another invention that will go horribly wrong.

"I found this site where you can write stories about your favorite shows and I just finished the first chapter." She says excitedly.

Rito walks in and looks at the computer, "You mean FanFiction?" He asks looking at her.

"Yes, you want me to read it to you?" She asks with a smile.

Rito looks at Lala as if thinking it over, "...Okay, but make it quick dinner's ready and I don't want to keep Mikan waiting." He says as he sits down on the edge of the bed to hear Lala's story.

**Lala's FanFiction**

**Chapter 1**

_Sigh... Kirisaki Kyouko-chan always looks so cute every time I see her. Her sweet expression, her silky black hair... her gentle manner... she's the best..._ A teenage boy with spiky orange hair thinks as he watches her as she talks to her light green haired friend from around the corner.

"Yo, Rito! Are you stalking her again in the middle of the day!?" His spiky black-haired friend shouts behind him, startling him.

Rito turns to face him, "Who are you calling a stalker, Saruyama!?" He shouts angrily.

"What, you mean you aren't?" Saruyama asks with a goofy grin on his face. "You're looking at Kyouko-chan again, right?"

"I wasn't just 'looking' at her today." He grumbles as he turns away and crosses his arms, "I was waiting for the right timing."

"Timing?" Saruyama mimics.

"Yeah, I've Decided... I'm going to confess to her today." He proclaims, he then looks around the corner to see that Kyouko was still talking to her friend.

"That's easier said than done, lover boy." Saruyama says with that goofy grin of his. Rito turns and glares at him. "Don't look at me like that, you know as well as I that her best friend Run-chan lives with her. They are inseparable like sisters."

"Yes, I know, but I over heard them talking and found out that Run-san will be running an errand after school and Kyouko-chan will be heading home. That I think will be the time." Rito says just as the bell for class rings, he and Saruyama then head for class.

After school, "See you back at the house Kyouko." Run says as she heads out the school yard and towards the shopping district. Kyouko says good-bye then pulls out a Zero no Tsukaima Manga and starts walking out.

About ten or so feet ahead of her in the bushes under a tree, _Here she comes._ Rito thinks nervously, _She's getting closer,_ He thinks as Kyouko walks closer. _I'm going to tell her... __my feeling... for her. _He turns red as she gets closer and closer and closer. She's right in front of him, _NOW! _He yells in his mind, but his body didn't respond. Kyouko continues walking as Rito lowers his head in shame, "I choked." He murmurs in sadness.

"I see, you failed. Just as I expected." Saruyama says coming out of nowhere next to him.

Rito turns and stares in shock at the sudden appearance of his friend, "You watched?... Bastard, don't say you were expecting it." He says with irritation in his voice.

"Ha Ha! But it's your usual pattern Rito. You're usually calm and collective, but when it comes to love and romance, you're pathetic." He cries with laughter as Rito glares at him. "On top of that, you're such a naïve guy that you faint seeing gravures of a girl in a swimsuit."

"Wha!? Th-that was a longtime ago!" He shouts. "I'm not like that any more!"

Saruyama smiles and looks at him, "Ree-ally? Then try imagining Kyouko-chan in a swimsuit."

"Eh?" Rito starts turning bright red from the image of Kyouko in a swimsuit on a sunny beach. "Wha!" He panics as stem exits through the top of his head and ears. "Wai... Idiot! What are you saying!?" He demands.

"Gyahahaha! See, you haven't changed a bit!" He responds just before he stands up. "You should build up your resistance to girls first, Rito." He says as he starts walking away. "Then you can start thinking about confessing." He remarks as he leaves Rito behind in the bushes.

Later, "I'm home Mikan." Rito says as he enters the house and removes his shoes.

"Welcome home Rito, dinner will be done in about an hour." Mikan shouts from the kitchen into the hallway. "How was school?" She asks as Rito walks to the stairs.

"Fine, nothing of great importance." He says with a bit of disappointment in his voice, "I'm going to take a bath before dinner, okay." He tells her as he heads up the stairs.

In the bathroom Rito lays down his clothes on the drier, showers then soaks in the bath tub. "That Saruyama, he can't keep his mouth shut. It's not like he has a girlfriend." He thinks out loud. "But... what he said was some what true..." He says thinking back to earlier, "Never mind making friends with girls, I don't even remember if I've ever had any conversations with girls..." He then starts thinking, _Games... soccer... my life was basically all about having fun... until I met Kyouko-chan._ He then turns red as the image of Kyouko in a swimsuit pops up in his head. "No, No!" He shouts shaking his head, "Forget it, Forget it!" He sighs and looks up at the ceiling, "... Resistance to girls... huh... What should I do...?" He asks himself.

"Huh?" Suddenly the water in the tub starts to bubble and in a flash the water splashed everywhere. "WOAH!" Surprised by this he, by instinct, tries to protect himself by stretching out his arms in front of him and closes his eyes. He felt something soft in the palms of his hands. "What the...?"

The teenager opens one eye and finds a beautiful girl with long pink hair completely naked in front of him, "Escape successful!" she cries. It was then that the girl opened her eyes, revealing them as the color teal, and realized where she had landed and notice him. "Are you done?" She asks with a smile.

After staring at each other for a couple of seconds Rito drops his hands to his sides. He then stumble and trips as he gets out of the tub, grabs a towel and runs out of there. "Mikan!?" Rito shouts

"What's wrong, Rito!?" Mikan shouts as she exits the kitchen to see her older brother at the bottom of the stairs dripping wet with only a towel on.

"Na... Na... Na... Naked girl... in the bathroom..." Rito stutters with a deep red blush on his face.

Mikan looks at him with confusion, "Huh?" She then walks past him and heads towards the bathroom, when she gets there she looks in, but finds nobody. "Where is she?" The little sister asks.

"Ri... Right in there." The big brother says as he walks back to the scene.

She turned to her older brother, "Where?" She asks.

"There! In the bathtub!"

"I don't see anything..."

Rito looks in with shock and confusion, "Eh! That's strange. I'm sure she was right there..."

"..." She looks at Rito with suspicion, "Rito... I know you are at that age, but you should at least know the difference between fantasy and reality. It makes me really embarrassed to be your little sister." Mikan then turns and heads back to the kitchen.

A few minutes later Rito is dressed in a black t-shirt and shorts and walking to his room while drying his hair with a towel. "Mmm... That's weird. I'm positive I saw her. If that really was a fantasy... I'm really screwed up then, aren't I...?" He asks himself as he opens his bedroom door and finds the same girl that he saw in his tub sitting on his bed, but thankfully has a towel covering her.

The girl sees him come in, "Ah, I'm borrowing your towel." She says with a smile and wave.

Rito backs up to the corner of his room in a panic and covers his eyes, "Wha... Wha... What are you!?" He asks very panicky thinking it's just another fantasy.

"Me? I'm Lala." She replies pointing to herself.

"La...Lala?"

"Yup and I came from the planet Deviluke." She says.

"Y-you mean, you're an alien?" Rito asks.

"Well, to you earthlings, I guess I am." She says with a big smile.

"..." Rito looks through his fingers in disbelief.

"Hmm? Do you not believe me?" She asks standing up. "Then, here, look at this!" She says turning around to reveal a long black tail tipped with a spade.

At the sight of her tail and something he'd rather not see, Rito starts turning a brighter shad of red, "A-all right! I understand, so hide it now!" He says as he turns away.

"Why are you blushing? You're so cute..." She says with a light laugh.

Rito leans on the wall still a little red, "Okay, if you're really an alien, then why did you appear in the bathtub all of a sudden?" He asks.

"Oh, that's because I used this!" Lala says showing him a small bracelet on her left wrist that looked like a gray bunny and the ears were what kept it attached. "This! My invention: Pyon-Pyon warp-kun! Although I can't define the destination, but it can instantly warp any living thing a short distance!" She explains full of pride.

"Warp?" Rito asks confused.

"Yep I used it to escape from my spaceship and by chance I landed in your bathtub."

"Escape? Why?" Rito asks.

"I was being chased. I thought I would be safe if I escaped to earth, but they chased me here too. I was almost captured and brought back. If it wasn't for this bracelet I would've..." Lala says a little sad, but it doesn't show.

Rito looks at her seriously for a moment then he realized she was only wearing a towel. Just as he was about to turn away a strange, small creature rushed in through his open window towards Lala. "Lala-sama, you're okay!" It said joyously

"Peke, I'm glad you made it out safely!" She yells for joy as she hugs the small creature.

"Yep, thankfully the ship didn't leave Earth's atmosphere yet." It says happily.

Peke notices Rito looking at them, "Oh Lala-sama who's the dull looking earthling?" Peke asks pointing at said earthling.

"He's the one who lives here." She says. "Oh yes, I haven't ask you your name yet?" Lala asks.

"Um, I'm Rito."

"Oh, and this here is Peke."

"Nice to meet you." Peke says to Rito.

"She's an 'All-Purpose Costume Robot' I made."

"Costume robot?" He asks just as Lala throws off her towel and Rito closes his eyes."Why did you take off the towel?!" Rito shouts in a panic.

"I'll leave it to you, Peke."

"Understood. Change, dressform." Peke then morphs and covers Lala's body in a flash of light. "Lala-sama, it's not too tight is it?" She asks.

"No, it's perfect Peke! I'm glad that you got here so quickly." Lala exclaims. "How is it Rito, does it look nice?" She asks the boy.

_"Huh? Uh... yeah..."_ Rito answers. _What an embarrassing outfit._ He thinks.

"By the way Lala-sama, what are you going to do now?" Peke asks.

"Well, about that... I have a couple of ideas."

Just as Lala finished talking to men in black suits and shades, both with a tail tipped with a diamond shape, appear in Rito's room. "Eh?" One with red hair and pointy beard and a scare on his left eye, the other man has green hair.

"...Jeez you sure are a troublesome one. I should have made sure you couldn't move until after we left earth." The red-head in front of her says.

"Peke..."

"Y-yes?"

"Didn't I tell you to make sure you weren't followed."

"Yes."

"Ge'ez, you stupid robot! Now everything just went down the drain!" She yells.

"I'm sorry."

_S... so these are the guys she mentioned, that were chasing her._ Rito thinks worriedly. _Th... they seem so strong..._

"Well, let's do this Smutts." The red-head says giving a nod to his partner.

"Right Maul." The green head nods back and steps towards Lala from behind as Maul steps towards her from the front.

"Lala-sama use the bracelet and teleport away from here." Peke said quietly

"I can't...After one use it takes a whole day to recharge." Lala said

"Come on, let's go." Maul says grabbing Lala's right wrist.

"No... let go!" She yells trying to break free of his grasp. "No! Let go of me!"

Down stairs in the kitchen Mikan looks up at the ceiling as she continues cooking, "What is Rito doing...? Why is he making so much noise?" She asks out loud.

Rito watches the scene until he couldn't take it, _Okay that's it. _He thinks as he jumps over his bed to get to the other side and as he did he kicks his soccer ball that was on his desk at the man holding on to Lala. It hit him on the back of the head knocking him to the ground. Shocking Lala and Smutts. In that small moment Rito grabs Lala's hand and heads out the window. "Come on Lala." Rito says as he and Lala jump out the window and across rooftops.

"Rito!?"

Smutts jumps out the window soon followed Maul. "Kid wait!" "**You'll pay for that you little brat**!"

"Rito... why?" Lala asks.

"I don't know!" He says as they continue running across rooftops. "But in a situation where a girl is about to be kidnapped right in front of my eyes... I can't just stay quiet and let it happen." Rito replies.

Meanwhile in a nearby house. Kyouko is sitting on her bed reading her Manga when the door to her room opens. She turns to see Run enter with a bag in her hands, "Welcome back Run." She says. "Did you pick up our costumes?" She asks setting down her Manga.

Run closes the door behind her and sits on the bed, "Yes, but I still have a complaint." She says red-cheeked as she hands Kyouko the bag, "Tell me again why my costume has to be, so embarrassing?" She asks.

"Well, you like getting all the attention that's why." Kyouko says with a smile as Run pouts. "So, our battle stragedy is that you distract the enemies while I burn them, okay?" She then looks out the window at the setting sun and sees people running on the rooftops. "What the?"

"What? What is it?" Run asks looking out the window. "Rito-kun's being chased!?"

Kyouko jumps off the bed and grabs her costume from the bag, "Let's go Run, Rito-kun and that other person need our help." She says as she gets dressed in her Magical Flame costume.

Run then starts to blush, "But, Rito-kun will..."

"It can't be helped." Kyouko says as she undresses quickly. "You need to become more confident and less embarrassed with yourself. That's part of the reason why your costume is like that. Besides, I doubt he'll recognize us." She says as she finishes. "Now hurry up before we lose them." She says putting on her hat and going out the window.

"Okay I'm coming!" Run shouts as she changes.

Blocks away, both Rito and Lala jumps off the roof to the street and run to a nearby park. Maul then appears in the air with a giant truck in his hands and he throws it in front of them blocking their way. "Wh... what the? So... so strong." Rito says after he saw the man's strength. Rito looks around seeing no other escape route, "Lala, stay behind me!" He says as he steps in front of Lala and stretches out his arms protectively.

"How courageous." Smutts says as he joins Maul.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Maul says with a wicked grin as he cracks his knuckles.

Rito looks at the two of them with fear in his eyes, _Oh,_ _man._ Rito thinks as the men walk towards them. Then out of nowhere a wall of fire appears startling both groups. "What the?"

"Oooo, pretty. Rito, I didn't know you could make fire appear out of thin air." Lala says with glee as she looks at the fire wall with sparkles in her eyes.

Rito turns to Lala, "I can't." He says then turns back to the fire. He then hears the sound of people fighting, _What's happening over there? _He thinks. The fire then dies down revealing two girls fighting Smutts and Maul. _What the... is that Kyouko-chan and Run-san? What are they wearing?_ He asks himself with a big blush on his face noticing Run in her Blue Menalia costume. Run punches Maul while Kyouko blasts Smutts with fire, _Kyouko-chan can manipulate fire, that's so..._

"Cool! I wish I could do that." Lala says with admiration as she try's doing what Kyouko is doing, only to fail.

After knocking Maul and Smutts unconscious Run and Kyouko approach Rito and Lala, "Are you two alright?" Kyouko asks.

Run, walking close behind Kyouko notices the girl next to Rito, _Lala-chan? What is she doing on Earth?_ She asks herself as she eyes her childhood friend. She then blushes and hides behind Kyouko, _I wish Rito-kun didn't have to see me in this embarrassing outfit._ She thinks in embarrassment.

"We're fine, thanks to you." Lala says as Kyouko stops in front of her. She then grabs Kyouko's hands and shakes them joyfully, "My name is Lala, let's be friends."

"..."

Rito walks past them towards Run, "Hmm, Run-san." He says looking the other way.

_Oh no, he recognized me! _She thinks in a panic. "Who is this 'Run-san' you speak of? My name is Blue Menalia." She says trying to stay calm.

"I know that's you and Kirisaki, I'm not stupid... So, what are you two doing here?" He asks still looking the other way.

"Well, we saw you being chased by those two so we came to help." She says shyly scratching her check.

"Oh, okay." He says as he walks back to Lala and Kyouko. "Lala let me introduce you to Kirisaki Kyouko and..."

_Hmm, he recognized us._ Kyouko thinks.

"Ru..." Rito didn't get to finish his sentence as a loud forceful voice boomed.

"Lala-sama, I've finally found you!" Says the voice, then a bright light appears from high in the sky and hits the ground and someone come down. A tall young man with gray hair wearing a suit of armor made out of bones.

"Zastin!?" Lala shouts.

"Lala-sama, that's enough! Stop running away from home!" Zastin shouts

_Running away from..._ Rito thinks.

"I don't want to! I've had enough. Successor or not, I'm tired of having to go to arranged marriage meetings everyday!" Lala shouts

"However Lala-sama, That is your fathers wish."

"I don't want to go because... because I'm already engaged to Rito! So I'll marry Rito and live here on earth." Lala shouts as she grabs Rito's arm shocking everyone there.

"What!?" Rito and Run shout together.

_What's going on? _Kyouko asks herself.

"Hmm, I see Lala-sama." Zastin says closing his eyes thinking.

"Now, go back to father and tell him I'm not going to see anymore Husband candidates!" Lala shouts

"No, it doesn't work that way. I have received an order from your father to take you back... I won't be able to face him if I just approve a marriage between Lala-sama and some weak Earthling." Zastin says making Rito mad with his statement. "Please stay back, Lala-sama..." Zastin draws his sword and his two men get up disappear. "...let me make sure he is suitable for you or not, Lala-sama."

Rito was more lost then a headless chicken on dairy farm, _Man, what have I gotten myself into?_ He asks himself.

"Now, Earthling-Rito, show me what you got in a fight!" Zastin shouts as he charges with his sword.

Rito ducks down and as Zastin rushes forward he trips on a rock and goes flying past Rito slamming into the truck Maul had thrown earlier. Rito realizes Zastin had flown past him, so he goes and checks on him. Seeing that the sword was out of his hands Rito kicks it over the fence. "Tell me. Why does Lala need to meet husband candidate?" Rito asks as Zastin got on his knees.

"Her father is the king of the universe, so he needs a strong successor!"

"Doesn't her father care about her happiness? What's the point in having a successor if he's just a sick tyrant? Or is your king more worried about his throne than his own family?" He asks the fallen guard. "No one would be happy with a life like that. She should be able to marry whoever she wants! A marriage isn't possible if it isn't with someone you like! Give her the freedom choose!" Rito says kindly.

_Hmm, this kid... _Zastin thinks.

"Rito you care... I'm happy I excepted your proposal. Lala says hugging Rito.

Zastin was tearing up. "It is my duty to follow King Deviluke's order... So I didn't concern myself with Lala-sama's feeling, but now I admit it. You maybe worthy to be her husband candidate. I will inform the king of this and I will return with his decision! Until we meet again, take care of Lala-sama or else." He says giving him a stern look.

Zastin lefts and soon after Rito starts freaking out. "What just happened?" He asks loudly. "And where did this proposal thing come from? I don't remember proposing." He says to Lala as he gets free.

"You proposed in the traditional Devilukean way, where the male grabs the breast of the female and looks into her eyes." She explains.

_That's a weird way to propose._ He thinks. Rito was then struck by a realization, "Oh no, Mikan must have finished dinner by now. She's going to chew me up if I'm late." He says as he starts running home.

"Wait up Rito. Who's Mikan?" She asks as she gives chase.

"I don't believe it." Run says with fury in her voice. "Lala-chan stole Rito-kun from me, I wont lose to her.!" She shouts as she punches the air with her right fist.

_Did I just witness the start of a love triangle?"_ Kyouko asks herself. "Best of luck to you Run. Now let's head home it's getting late." She says as she walks past Run and she follows moments after seeing her leaving. They then return home.

******Lala's A/N **"So, what you think Rito?" She asks turning to him.

"It's... interesting. Although it seems familiar to me." He says sitting up as he was laying on the bed.

"It should, I based the first chapter on the day we met." She says with a smile.

"Hmm, I don't remember it happening like that." He says closing his eyes. _I hope no one I know reads this, especially Haruna-chan._ He thinks.

"RITO, WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG?" Mikan shouts from down stairs.

"Oh, no. I forgot." Rito says getting off the bed. "Lala dinner's ready let's go."

"Okay Rito, just let me save it." She says clicking the save icon on the screen. She then follows Rito down stairs to eat dinner.

**********My A/N** Okay, that took so long. Fav/Follow if you want but leave a review and tell me your thoughts and opinions.


End file.
